Le plaisir des petites faims
by Donoka06
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un Kinder Bueno...Tenter le coup du séducteur, faire pleurer une fille, se battre...Même quand on s'appelle Harry Potter il faut se battre pour obtenir ce plaisir des petites faims !


On partage ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un_ Kinder Bueno_...

1er Septembre – Voie 9 ¾ King Cross

Harry Potter avait une petite faim. Il aperçut à travers la foule un distributeur. Cet appareil dénoté un peu dans cet univers de sorcier. Mais Harry avait toujours soupçonné les distributeurs automatiques d'être magiques. Quand il était petit il pensait qu'un nain vivait dedans et faisait tomber les commandes – attendez peut-être que c'était le cas, plus rien n'étonnait le Survivant depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Harry s'approcha de l'appareil. Bon, il n'y avait pas de nain dedans pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on pouvait voir les friandises à travers une vitre – mais peut-être que le nain était caché derrière. Mais Harry ne s'étendit pas sur la question, il venait de voir qu'il restait un seul_ Kinder Bueno._

Harry vénérait les _Kinder Bueno_. Ce fanatisme daté de l'époque des Dursley, privé de friandise durant son enfance, il n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion de sentir le sucre et le chocolat fondre dans sa bouche. Le peu de fois resté pour lui des moments merveilleux et inoubliables. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce 14 Mars où il avait trouvé une pièce par terre en rentrant de l'école. Il était entré dans une épicerie et avait acheté au hasard une friandise – il s'agissait d'un _Kinder Bueno_. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une pareille émotion. Il avait ressenti le bonheur suprême, le plaisir ultime, la jouissance extrême ! Depuis son entré à Poudlard il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en re-manger. _Il lui fallait ce Kinder Bueno !_

Mais une fille lui passa devant. Harry pria pour qu'elle prenne une boite de chocogrenouille. Elle prit bien entendu le dernier _Kinder Bueno_. Le Survivant poussa un long cri de désespoir silencieux.

NON ! Il refusait d'abandonner ! Il aurait ce _Kinder Bueno_ quoi qu'il en coûte !

Lorsque la fille se retourna, Harry prit une voix grave et sexy :

-Salut beauté.

Bon ok, le beauté était peut-être de trop. Mais la drague était la dernière chose dans laquelle Harry Potter excellé.

La fille brune leva un sourcil perplexe. Harry tenta de se souvenir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. D'après ses souvenirs elle avait deux ans de moins que lui.

-Euh salut, dit la fille l'air étonnée.

Harry tenta un sourire ravageur. Il su qu'il avait marqué un point lorsque les pommettes de la jeune fille se colorèrent. A présent le coup de grâce !

-Je suis Harry Potter, dit-il.

-Le garçon avec la cicatrice ?

-Oui, dit Harry avec une voix rauque qui se voulait hypnotisante.

-Moi aussi j'ai une cicatrice ! Répondit-elle en arborant fièrement son coude où l'ont deviné une tâche blanche.

Elle laissa en plan un Harry choqué.

Comment ? Sa technique de séduction était pourtant parfaite ! Il avait sorti la carte du beau garçon survivant !

Il suivit du regard furieux la jeune fille brune. Il la vit s'adresser à Draco Malfoy. Ah...bien sûre si c'était une amie de l'autre fouine il n'avait aucune chance. La jeune fille ouvrit son _Kinder Bueno_ sous le regard désespéré du Survivant.

Elle commit alors l'impardonnable.

L'emballage comportait deux barres de _Kinder Bueno_. Elle avait donné l'une des barres à Malfoy !

Jamais Harry n'haït autant le blond à cet instant-là.

Poudlard Express – Compartiment n°2

-Harry pourquoi tu fais cette tête de dépressif depuis qu'on est parti ? Demanda Ron.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Ron préféra ne pas insister. Son ami devait surement songer à Voldemort qui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus puissant.

Bien entendu Harry ne pensait pas du tout à Voldemort mais plutôt à SON _Kinder Bueno_ se faisant engloutir par Malfoy.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfant ?

La vendeuse de friandise ! Sa sauveuse ! Le messie !

-Oui un _Kinder Bueno_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Il eut un court silence.

-C'est quoi un Kimberdoueno ? Demanda Ron.

-_Kinder Bueno_ ! S'exclama Harry indigné qu'on puisse écorché le nom de son dieu.

-Une friandise moldue au chocolat, expliqua Hermione.

-Désolé mon petit je ne vend pas de friandises moldues, dit la vendeuse, mais j'ai des dragées surprises si tu veux.

Harry retomba dans sa dépression. La vendeuse disparu pour laissé place à la dernière personne au monde que voulait voir le garçon qui avait survécu : Draco Malfoy.

-Alors Potter il paraît que tu t'es pris un râteau, dit le blond narquois.

Hermione et Ron jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Harry qui les ignora. Malfoy pouvait parler autant qu'il le voulait, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à répliquer.

-Casse-toi Malfoy, lâcha Ron.

Malfoy lui répondit quelque chose mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Son regard venait de repérer le _Kinder Bueno_. Il était dans la poche avant du pantalon de Malfoy, intacte, toujours dans son emballage. Harry se mit a fixer intensément la sucrerie. Hermione perplexe se demandait pourquoi son ami fixé le...enfin...le bas de son ennemi avec un regard libidineux. Enfin elle s'en doutait un peu...mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Et Malfoy inconscient du danger parlait toujours. Harry ne pouvait laisser le _Kinder Bueno_ s'échapper. Il tenta une approche. Il glissa lentement sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de Malfoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante. Il y était presque. Il sentait déjà l'odeur du chocolat. Il n'avait plus qu'à le retirer discrètement de la poche de...

-Potter on peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda Malfoy légèrement effrayé de voir Harry Potter les yeux libidineux injectés de sang sur lui...enfin sur son...bref...vous avez compris !

-Malfoy donne-le moi et tout se passera bien, dit Harry calmement.

-Gne ? Fit le blond perplexe.

-Harry tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

-AaaaaaAaaaaah ! hurla Malfoy. On m'attaque !

Le Survivant venait en effet de lui sauter dessus.

-Vas-y Harry ! S'écria Ron. Refais lui sa sale face de fouine !

-Harry arrêtes immédiatement ! Intervint Hermione à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Crabbe ! Goyle ! cria Malfoy dans l'espoir de secours.

Mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. Les deux gorilles de Draco dormaient paisiblement trois compartiments plus loin. Plusieurs élèves curieux observaient le combat.

-Donne-moi ton _Kinder Bueno_ ! S'écria Harry.

-Mais tu es complètement dingue Potter, répondit Malfoy, puis tu peux toujours rêvé pour l'avoir ! C'est le MIEN !

Harry réussit à retirer le chocolat de la poche de Malfoy. Mais celui-ci se jeta à son tour sur le Survivant. Ils s'étalèrent tous les deux par terre. Le _Kinder Bueno_ lui s'envola. Comme dans les films Harry et Draco virent la gourmandise au ralenti faire une petit cercle sur elle-même pour tomber un peu plus loin par terre. Par miracle, le_ Kinder Bueno _était intacte. Harry et Draco poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Et ce fut la fin. Le chocolat fut sauvagement écrasé par Neville. Les deux garçons foudroyèrent du regard le pauvre Gryffondor qui était sorti de son compartiment pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi une aura noir entourait à présent le Survivant et le Prince des Serpentard. Neville se sentit un danger de mort – il n'avait pas tort. Il ne dû la vie qu'à l'intervention d'Hermione. Celle-ci engueula Harry en le traitant d'inconscient, d'immature, de drogué au chocolat et autres noms d'oiseaux. Harry n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Il pleurait la mort du _Kinder Bueno._ Malfoy silencieux se recueillait aussi.

-Draco qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre _et sous Potter _?

Harry reconnut la jeune fille du distributeur. Celle-ci portait son uniforme et ajustait sa cravate jaune. Le survivant crut voir Malfoy rougir pendant quelques secondes – non il devait délirer. Celui-ci le repoussa violemment et se releva en s'essuyant.

-Ce dégénéré vient d'assassiner le _Kinder Bueno_ que tu m'avais donné tout à l'heure Astoria, dit Malfoy en remettant correctement ses cheveux.

La dénommée Astoria se mit à glousser.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu me draguais Potter à King Cross, dit-elle riante, si tu me l'avais dit dés le départ je te l'aurai donné sans problème.

Harry se sentit bête.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Fit Malfoy visiblement pas d'accord.

-Heureusement je n'ai pas mangé le mien, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche la seconde barre chocolatée.

Harry et Draco passèrent instantanément en mode chasseur. Hermione se crispa, elle sentait le conflit venir.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, continua Astoria inconsciente du danger, je peux le donner à l'un de vous deux si vous voulez.

-DONNE-LE MOI! hurlèrent Harry et Draco à l'unisson.

La jeune fille brune effrayée eut un mouvement de recul. Les garçons se rendirent compte que leur réaction était légèrement disproportionnée – non sans blague ?

-Astoria bébé, dit Draco, tu sais que je t'adore ma chérie.

-Draco je déteste que tu m'appelles bébé ou ma chérie, répondit celle-ci agacée, tu fais encore plus gay que tu ne l'es déjà.

Ron et Neville explosèrent de rire.

Malfoy resta la bouche ouverte incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à son amie d'enfance. C'était au tour d'Harry d'intervenir.

-Astoria je sais qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer, dit-il en reprenant sa voix rauque soi-disant sexy, mais ton regard émeraude m'ensorcèle.

La jeune fille ainsi qu'Hermione regardèrent Harry comme si c'était un abrutis.

-Tu n'es pas crédible Harry, intervint Hermione, puis Astoria a les yeux bleu.

Cette dernière hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Vous voulez tous les deux mon Kinder Bueno c'est ça ? Dit-elle.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en même temps de la tête.

Astoria de son coté était partagée. Elle avait donné une partie de son chocolat à Draco parce que celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner ce matin Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'évanouir d'anémie. D'un autre coté Harry Potter semblait aussi affamé et il était si maigre, comme si on l'avait privé de nourriture pendant sa croissance. Comme elle était trop gentille, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle voulait blesser personne ! Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Je ne peux pas ! Dit-elle en s'enfuyant dans le couloir.

Harry et Draco regardèrent interdits leur_ Kinder Bueno_ partir loin d'eux.

-Ah ben bravo les garçons ! Dit Hermione furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Ron qui n'avait rien suivi.

Une Poufsoufle furibonde apparut alors devant eux.

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous avez fait pleurer Astoria !

Elle leur jeta un regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans un compartiment.

-Noémie a raison, intervint de nouveau Hermione, Harry tu n'es pas mieux que Malfoy !

Elle prit ses affaires et s'en allant d'un air digne en les ignorants.

-Mais Hermy...commença Ron.

-Ronald ne commence pas ! S'écria-t-elle avant de rejoindre Ginny dans le wagon suivant.

Harry et Draco restèrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas tout compris. Mais il semblerait qu'ils avaient fait une bourde. Ron gémit.

Tout ça pour un _Kinder Bueno_...Oui, enfin c'était justifié !

22 Septembre – Week-end à Pré-au-lard

Depuis « la bataille du _Kinder Bueno_ » comme l'avait surnommé Blaise, Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger sa friandise préférée. En effet, notre blond préféré dans sa tendre enfance avait eu l'heureux hasard de gouter un _Kinder Bueno_. Malheureusement pour lui, son père refusait catégoriquement de lui en acheter car il s'agissait d'un produit moldu. Puis de toute manière une fois Voldemort au pouvoir ce genre de « cochonnerie » dixit Lucius n'existeront plus. Juste pour cette raison Draco avait refusé de rejoindre les mangemorts. La disparition des _Kinder Bueno_ ? JAMAIS ! Draco avait ainsi développé une importante frustration.

Aujourd'hui Draco jubilait. Notre Serpentard -qui ne l'était pas pour rien- avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. La confiserie Honeydukes de Pré-au-lard organisait un jour spécial confiserie moldu. Draco avait bien entendu réservé un _Kinder Bueno_ qui avait tendance à partir trop vite. Il entra dans la boutique.

-Je suis désolé monsieur ce Kinder Bueno est réservé et c'est le dernier.

Draco Malfoy fit un sourire sadique car il savait que le vendeur parlait de SON _Kinder Bueno_. Le précédent – infortuné – client dit :

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il préférait ce muffin ?

Le vendeur jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco. Il l'avait reconnu. Le blond secoua énergiquement la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manger ces espèces de champignon aux raisins secs.

-Alors un donut ? S'entêta le client.

Draco fit signe au vendeur que non. Est-ce qu'un Malfoy avait une tête à manger un gâteau qui était essentiellement consommé par des gros policiers américains ?

-Il préféra sans doute ces éclairs au café, continua le client.

Draco commença à s'impatienter devant ce client un peu trop obstiné.

Attendez...maintenant il reconnaissait cette voix...ces cheveux...ces fess...euh jambes ! C'était Potter !

-Celui qui a réservé vient juste d'arriver, fit le vendeur.

Harry se retourna. Il eut un tic nerveux à la paupière gauche.

-Malfoy.

-Potter.

Silence.

-Ce _Kinder Bueno_ est à moi, lâcha Draco, je l'ai réservé et payé.

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Harry tu ne devrais pas plisser les yeux ainsi on dirait que tu es constipé, déclara Luna qui passait par là.

Le vendeur de son coté essayait de comprendre pourquoi l'ambiance dans sa boutique était subitement électrique.

-Et si vous partagiez ? Proposa-t-il.

Draco et Harry le regardèrent comme un demeuré.

Partager ? Et puis quoi encore ? On n'était pas dans une pub !

Mais une idée traversa l'esprit de Draco. Un plan démoniaque était en train de germer dans son cerveau de Serpentard.

-Potter si je partage, dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu me promets en échange ?

Harry se tendit. Malfoy voulait lui faire du chantage. Avec un _Kinder Bueno_ ! C'était TOTALEMENT immoral.

Mais Harry avait failli être à Serpentard, il avait donc une certaine capacité à réagir face aux plans démoniaques.

-Je tue Voldemort, répondit-il, et les moldus continuent de produire des _Kinder Bueno_.

Touché, coulé.

Le Survivant venait de trouver le point faible de Malfoy. Ce dernier pâlit légèrement. Il tendit sa main à Harry et dit :

-Marché conclu.

Le garçon qui avait survécu attrapa cette main et la serra.

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter partagèrent leur premier _Kinder Bueno_. Et jamais ils n'en mangèrent de meilleur.

_Kinder Bueno_ le plaisir des petites faims...

Un Drarry le plaisir des petits perver...euh...des lecteurs !

Note de l'auteur (complètement barré):

Bon...il fallait que je l'écrive. Elle était dans ma tête et ne voulait pas sortir (comme cette fichue chanson I Believe I can Fly - imaginez les deux à la fois!) D'où vient ce délire total? D'un rêve. Oui j'ai rêvé qu'Harry Potter me draguait pour me voler mon Kinder Bueno...le reste s'est développé malgré moi dans mon cerveau. J'y suis pour rien, Freud me soutiendrait, je ne contrôle pas tout dans ma tête.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet Os ou du moins vous a fait sourire ne serait-ce que quelques micro secondes.

A tchao bonsoir!


End file.
